


My Heart Will Go On

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Singing to Stiles, Drunk!Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Casual Sex, Stiles Is a Gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a little drunk and thinks Stiles deserves a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek was happy. Like, he was really fucking happy. He had a nice pack, filled with nice people. He even thought Chris was nice, especially tonight. Chris had brought werewolf-booze, a whole crate full. That was really nice of him. Stiles was nice, too. Stiles was always nice. Well, not always, sometimes he was an asshole. Derek didn’t mind, he knew that Stiles had nice feelings for the pack. Stiles’ face was the nicest nice. It had those cute little moles and a very nice mouth. And he sometimes felt like he was drowning in those whiskey coloured eyes.

Chris should bring werewolf-whiskey next time.

He should tell Stiles how nice he thinks he is. He lifted his hand to Stiles’ face and poked his cheek.

‘Nice.’

‘Thanks, big guy. But remember what I said? No touching me while I’m driving.’

‘I remember. The Handjob Incident.’

Derek’s thoughts immediately went to the previous week. He hadn’t been able to wait to get back to loft and had tried to give Stiles a handjob while driving. That had been nice until Stiles almost crashed the car into a tree.

He really wanted to touch Stiles, but he didn’t want to crash into a tree. He settled for staring at the boy’s face, then his hands. Those were nice hands. Derek had felt those hands all over him. That felt really nice. He thought it would be nice to hold Stiles’ hand. They never did that. In fact they never really touched outside of the bedroom. Derek had thought that was nice in the beginning, but he regretted it now. It was a stupid deal. Sex without feelings wasn’t nice. Well, it was, but not nice enough. And Derek had very nice feelings for Stiles. He should let Stiles know about his nice feelings.

‘Hey, everything okay? Your scowl’s starting to come back.’

Derek nodded. ‘I’m fine, just thinking.’

‘Okay. Well, don’t think too hard. You brain isn’t working at maximum capacity right now. Or maybe that’s a good thing.’ Derek frowned at Stiles’ smirk.

‘You think I’m stupid?’

‘No, I think you’re brilliant. You’re just not always the best judge of people, or situations. But that’s what you have me for.’

That was true. Stiles completed Derek. Stiles was super special. He was special like a triple cheeseburger. He could sing songs about it. He would sing songs about it. He just had to find the right one.

They’d arrived at the loft and Stiles was helping Derek out of the Jeep. He’d never noticed how high it was before. Stiles wouldn’t let him fall, though. So, he threw himself out of the car and on top of Stiles.

‘I knew you’d catch me.’

‘Always,’ Stiles grunted.

That was it. That was the song he was going to sing. He’d hum first, so he could get used to the pitch. It was very high and he needed to do it perfectly.

‘Derek, what are you doing?’

‘I’m singing to you.’

‘Okay, singing wolf. Watch the steps.’

Focussing on the song and walking up the stairs was very hard. He knew Stiles wouldn’t let him go so he focussed a little more on the song than the stairs. They stumbled a few times, but they got upstairs in one piece.

‘Were you humming _My Heart Will Go On_?’

‘Yes and now I’m going to sing it.’

He took a deep breath.

_‘Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you-‘_

He could see a little smile on Stiles face. Encouraged he sang a little louder. And he kept singing. All through Stiles ushering him to the bed and pulling Derek’s boots off.

‘- _you open the door, and your herre in my heart-“_

He sang through Stiles pulling his sweater over his head and fighting with Derek’s jeans.

‘ _Love was when I loved you, one true time-‘_

He kept singing when Stiles went to get him some water and when he came back, Derek pulled him close. He sang the last part into Stiles’ shoulder.

_‘You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on, we'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on’_

When Derek pulled back, he saw that Stiles’ eyes were glistening.

‘You didn’t like it?’

‘No, I loved it. No one’s ever sang to me before.’

‘I will, every day.’

‘Derek,-‘

‘I mean it. And I meant every word I sang. I feel safe with you and happy. Except that we don’t hold hands or cuddle. That’s stupid. We should do that. I also want to make you breakfast, with pancakes. Or maybe bacon, if you’d like.’

‘Derek,-’ Stiles sounded a little pleading now. But he wasn’t going to stop. Stiles should know.

‘I think we should start now. We’re going to cuddle and tomorrow I’ll make you breakfast. And then we’re go-‘

Stiles put a hand over his mouth. That wasn’t very nice. He wasn’t done yet. He hadn’t even told him about the making out at the movies.

‘Derek, you’re drunk. I know you think you mean it, but let’s wait till tomorrow. Okay? I promise we’ll talk. Just, no big decision-making under influence.’

Derek nodded. That was alright. You shouldn’t drive under influence, so talking about important things shouldn’t be done, either. Stiles slowly removed his hand.

‘Are you leaving?’

‘Would like me to stay?’

‘Yes.’

‘I’ll stay, but I’ll sleep on the couch.’

That was fine. He was going to be there when Derek woke up and that was the important part.

‘Hey, Stiles,’ he started, when he’d gotten under the covers. ‘Did you really like my song?’

‘I really did.’

That was the nicest thing that had happened tonight.

~

This was bad. Derek was sure he was dying. Or he would die ones his head had exploded. There was too much light and too many noises. He pulled the covers over his head to try and block it all out. Werewolf hearing really sucked when you had a hangover.

‘Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.’

Stiles was here. Why was Stiles still here? Everything that had happened the night before came rushing back. Oh god. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted Stiles to chalk it up to Derek being drunk off his ass or that he wanted Stiles to believe that the booze had actually made him honest.

He dragged himself to the kitchen. When he sat down, there was a stack of pancakes waiting for him. Oh god.

‘I know you actually wanted to make _me_ breakfast, but since you probably feel like your head is exploding, I figured I’d do it this one time.’

Derek dug into the food. Maybe, if he didn’t look Stiles in the eye, the boy wouldn’t see his blush.

‘Unless you’ve changed your mind. It’s totally fine if you did. You were really drunk. Although, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone get drunk from three beers before. That was a very special mix of wolfsbane Chris put in there. So, if you were just saying stuff and don’t want me to mention it ever again I won’t.’

He waited for Stiles to finish his ramble. He put his utensils down and looked the boy straight in the eyes.

‘I meant every word.’

‘Oh thank god.’ Stiles slumped down on the counter. ‘For a minute I thought you were plotting my murder so I wouldn’t tell anyone.’

‘You aren’t telling anyone.’

Stiles walked around the counter. Derek could already tell he wasn’t going to win this. He turned on his stool so Stiles could step in between his legs.

‘I am telling everyone how you confessed your love with Céline Dion.’ He’d kept moving forward, so his face was only an inch from Derek’s at this point. It was a challenge. If they kissed, it would be over. It was Derek’s move. He should stop Stiles and make a good case for not telling anyone about last night. Derek didn’t stop him. He closed the distance.

They’d kissed before, but this time was better. Even with the hangover and the horrible after taste of those beers still in his mouth, it was perfect. Derek hadn’t known he’d been holding back. He never really let himself enjoy the feeling of Stiles lips against his or of his hands on Derek’s hips. He never let himself drown in the spicy scent that was all Stiles’ and the way it started to mingle with his own. He did now. He pulled Stiles closer, wrapping his legs around slim hips. Sighing as Stiles pushed his hands under Derek’s shirt.

He felt a little out of breath when he pulled back. And judging by the heaving of Stiles’ chest and the way he was leaning against Derek, Stiles wasn’t any better off.

‘You can tell them how I almost cried when you’d finished singing to me, if it’ll make you feel any better.’

‘Deal.’

‘But only if you promise me you’ll make me that bacon breakfast tomorrow morning.’

‘I promise.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
